


Shameless

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Part 9 of the mostly disconnected Double live Series. The only thing I'm telling you is that this one is Slash and a Slytherin/Gryffindor Pairing with mentions of Mpreg. You figure out the rest.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one. Hell. The plotline has probably been reused many times for stories, But my eternal gratitude goes out to Garth Brooks; JKR; and My late brother: for Beautiful music; Wonderful and engrossing stories; and the ability to put up with my horrid spelling, Grammar, and idiotic ideas respectively. My brother was the only one who read any of these before he passed away.  
> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.

^_~

_You see in all my life I never found_  
_What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down_  
_I can walk away from anyone I ever knew_  
_But I can't walk away from you_

^_~

I thought I hated him once, Thought I had to hate him, But I never really did. Even as a first Year he always incited the greatest passions in me. It's horrible to admit now, but I wanted him to hate me, it was the only way to get the passions I so craved.

I don't remember when my feelings for him changed, they probably never did, I just realized what they really were. The one thing I do remember, however; is the day I decided to act upon those feelings. I'm a proper Slytherin, even my brashest moves have been thoroughly planned out, but this was the worst of all. If I failed in these plans, Not only would I not have the one I'd fallen for, but those who I cared about would most likely die. The first thing I did was to make sure that he learned I wasn't serving that snake-faced bastard. Of course, I made sure that I had the protection of the side of the light when I did so, I didn't want to die before this mission of love had ended after all.

And my planning all worked, that barmy old fool took me in to protect me; He even extended his hand of protection to those I cared for, Even though he knew they couldn't be trusted. Of course, the entire action had me disowned, but I had planned for that long before, and gathered as much of the family funds as I could, putting them into private accounts only I had access to.

Once that was secured, the next thing I did was to make sure he knew that I wasn't who I was before; that the Bastard he saw me as was only an act to protect myself. We became friends after a while, and the day I finally admitted to him that I was more attracted to males than females, his Gryffindor instincts took over and he pulled me in for a kiss, one that we had both wanted for a while.

Hate had finally turned to love, and now that the war is over, we've bound in that Love.

The Wedding presents were amusing, With Promises from My Godfather Severus, and Granger his best friend, To research Fertility potions and spells, to find one to give us a brood of sweet little strawberry blondes running about the gardens of the newly refurbished Malfoy Manor.

We still tease, playfully calling each other "ferret" and "Weasel" But the names are reversed now, In Seventh Year we learned animagus forms, and amusingly, our forms were reversed from what we'd always teased each other with.

Tomorrow, Granger and Severus had good news to share. Perhaps that little brood we've been dreaming of will be possible. I would rather follow his mother's example than my own after all. I would do anything for my Ron.

^_~

_I'm Shameless_  
_When it comes to Lovin' you_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_I'll do anything at all_

_And I'm standin'_  
_Here for all the world to see_  
_Ahh, baby, that's what's left of me_  
_Don't have very far to fall_

_You know that I'm not a man_  
_That’s ever been_  
_Insecure about the world that I've been livin' in_  
_I don't break easy_  
_I have my pride_  
_But if you need to be satisfied_

_I'm shameless_  
_Honey, I don't have a prayer_  
_Cause every time I see you standin' there_  
_I go down upon my knees_

_And I'm changin'_  
_I swore I'd never compromise_  
_Oh but you convinced me otherwise_  
_I'll do anything you please_

_You see in all my life I never found_  
_What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down_  
_I can walk away from anyone I ever knew_  
_But I can't walk away from you_

_I ain't lever let anything have this much control over me._  
_I've worked too hard to call my life my own_  
_And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly_  
_But it's your world now_  
_I can't refuse_  
_I've never had so Much to lose_

_Oh, I'm shameless!_

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_  
_To say he's sorry_  
_Or admit that he's wrong_  
_I've never lost anything I ever missed_  
_But I've never been in love like this_

_God it's out of my hands_  
_I'm Shameless_  
_Cause I don't have the power now_  
_And I don't want it anyhow_  
_So I gotta let it go_

_I'm shameless_  
_I'm Shameless as a man can be_  
_You can make a total Fool of me_  
_I just wanted you to know_

_I'm Shameless._

**Author's Note:**

> That was cute and satisfying. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! When I reread with the music going, I did that it's so cute My Eyes are welling up thing. This songfic should REALLY be read with the song.


End file.
